To Kill For Peace
by 4lex2316
Summary: Second in the Aliyah Series, Sequel to Alternate Aliyah. Director Leon Vance thought he had recovered from their deaths. But when the unthinkable happens, he is sent on a path of no return. Can he kill for peace? Or will his lust for vengeance destroy him. Definitely AU. Minor Character death. T for Infrequent Swearing and Violent fight scenes.
1. Two Years

**To Kill for Peace Chapter 1: Two Years.  
**

**Second in the Aliyah Series, Sequel to Alternate Aliyah. Director Leon Vance thought he had recovered from their deaths. But when the unthinkable happens, he is sent on a path of no return. Can he kill for peace? Or will his lust for vengeance destroy him. Definitely AU. Minor Character death. T for Infrequent Swearing and Violent fight scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N I've worked out that I write best if I'm working on two different stories at once. So, halfway through writing Chap 3 for The Cooper Frontier, I decided to work on this. Warning: Slighly OOC Vance. If you haven't read 'Alternate Aliyah' then you must read it first. Dont read anymre of this either, for you will ruin the ending of it , I'm terribly sorry for not adding a Death-Fic warning to Alternate Aliyah. It didn't seem to be one at the time of publishing, but upon reflection it seems that it may have a Death Fic style ending. **

**The first 'bit' of this chapter is in Vance's POV.**

**1 month since their deaths. (Tony, Abby, Mcgee and Gibbs.).**

The funeral had gone ahead last week. Vance was extremely upset. He couldn't work out why, though. He thought he had recovered from their deaths. Gibbs and he had always argued. He had got along with DiNozzo, but their friendship had really only just begun. McGee, he barely had contact with and Abby, well, Abby he had barely understood her sometimes.

Yet, now they were dead, and he had missed his chance to get to know them. To make peace with them. To show them he did care about them. Gibbs, barely out of hospital, was shot down by a sniper. Another sniper, not the same one, shot down Tony and Abby in a hospital. Tony somehow had managed to kill the assassin, who they now knew to be Officer Tuvia. Tony, had got a lucky shot with a sniper rifle. Mcgee, well, he was taken down by Kidon. He even managed to kill one, which was an achievement enough, but when wounded by two GSW's, it was a minor miracle. But, Officer Tuvia had managed to knife him, and he died.

His wife, and Deputy Director Fornell, had attempted to console him, and to a certain extent, help him, but he couldn't stop seeing Gibbs face as it exploded in pain.

**2 Months since their deaths.**

It had been two months since they had died, and Vance was still mourning. He had failed his psychiatric exam, and had had to put Fornell in charge until he recovered. They said he was perhaps suffering from PTSD, or depression. He didn't really care though, whatever he had. He just wanted the pain to stop.

**3 Months since their deaths.**

It was official. Director Leon Vance was suffering from depression. He couldn't explain it. He hadn't spent much time with any of them, with the exception of Gibbs, but he hadn't got on well with Gibbs very well. No one else could explain it either. It seemed he had cared for all of them without even knowing it.

**4 Months Later since their deaths.**

It had been 4 months since their deaths, and Vance had some anger building up inside of him. He was slowly recovering from depression, partly thanks to medication and partly due to his wife. NCIS had managed to keep everything out the media, for now. They said he was overworked. Vance should have been insulted, and he knew it. But he just didn't care. He just wanted to spend time with his wife, and get better, so he could return to work.

**5 Months since their deaths.**

It had nearly been a half a year since his friends had been unfairly assassinated. The investigation into their Gibbs death had finally ended. Vance didn't even know that there had been one. Unfortunately, they couldn't work out who the sniper was it. A dead end. Eli had, apparently, been point-black refusing to help in the investigation. According to Fornell, he said he protected Israel, and this investigation wouldn't help Israel. Which is odd, considering he tried to alert Vance to the attempt on Gibbs. It was all a bit strange.

**6 Months since their deaths.**

Anger was boiling up inside of Vance. Jackie, his wife, didn't try to stop this. She knew he needed it. Vance knew that she knew, but that didn't help. His recovery from depression had hit a dead end. He was close to being diagnosed with PTSD, to. That could mean the end of his career.

**7 Months since their deaths.**

Vance now had PTSD, as well as Depression. SECnav said if he could recover, he would get his job back. However, if he didn't recover by the end of the yes, Fornell would be made director, instead of Acting Director.

**8 Months since their deaths.**

Vance was recovering. Fast. He wanted to be a Director again, not some retired former Director. His wife could see it in his eyes. Fornell, despite risking a career standstill, helped Vance. He knew Leon would be a better Director. Leon Vance hoped that was true.

**9 Months Later.**

Vance had passed his Psychiatric exam, and was well on the way to recovery. He didn't like to talk about Gibbs, or Tony, Abby and Mcgee either. But he knew it had to be done.

**10 Months since their deaths.**

Vance was now director again. He had passed his Firearm exam, however just, and was now doing what he did best. He wondered briefly why he had to take a Firearm exam, but he dismissed the thought. He didn't care. He was director again.

**11 Months since their deaths.**

Apart from not wanting to look at Gibbs's team old bullpen, Vance was back to normal. Making firm decisions and not being fussed about. Eli was very supportive. Too supportive. Something was up, he knew that full well. And he just couldn't stop shaking the feeling.

**1 Year since their deaths.**

Vance was under stress. They were investigating the Port to Port Killer, and he barely got any sleep. He was desperately trying to forget what had happened a year ago, but he just couldn't.

**2 Years since their deaths.**

Bang! Harper Dearing had blown up his car, doing damage to the NCIS HQ. A terrorist attack. Against NCIS. He refused to show pain by it though. If he did, he'd probably be diagnosed with PTSD again, and then his career would be over. Forever. Luckily, no one had died in the attack. But, NCIS's pride and ego had been. The pain, 2 years ago, seemed to have gone. But, he should have known better. The pain of years ago. It never goes away... It seemed he had never recovered. He shouldn't have thought he had...


	2. The Unthinkable

**To Kill for Peace Chapter 2: The Unthinkable.  
**

**Second in the Aliyah Series, Sequel to Alternate Aliyah. Director Leon Vance thought he had recovered from their deaths. But when the unthinkable happens, he is sent on a path of no return. Can he kill for peace? Or will his lust for vengeance destroy him. Definitely AU. Minor Character death. T for Infrequent Swearing and Violent fight scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Please Review ****. Pretty Please? Thanks.**

**A/N Decided to rejuggle the chapter lengths, as Chapter 2 (Now Chapter 3) was so short. **

''Are you sure you want to do this Director, Vance wont be a problem for you'' Malachi almost pleaded.

''I want him to pay, he nearly exposed us 18 months ago'' retorted Eli.

''How will this prevent him from knowing; mark my words he will only want revenge for this'' warned Malachi.

''Are you refusing to for fill my orders'' demanded Eli.

''No, sir, I was—''.

''Do it Malachi'' ordered Eli, cutting off Malachi.

Malachi nodded, and walked away. _Why do I do this _thought Malachi.

**Location: Vance's Residence's Road, 3 houses from Vance's residence, 6 days later.**

Malachi set up his sniper rifle, and took aim: Jackie Vance. Seconds later, a bullet smashed into her head. _God forgive me_ he thought.

Jackie's head exploded in an instant. Malachi sighed. _Why do I do this; he's obviously out of control. _

**Location: Vance's Residence.**

''Jackie, I'm home...Jackie?'' asked Vance.

He walked in, and he saw what he thought was Impossible. The unthinkable. Jackie. Dead.

''No'' shouted Vance, and he ran outside, and saw Malachi.

Vance was now bubbling with rage and anger. He took a shot at Malachi, and another.

**Location: Vance's Road.**

Malachi heard a gunshot, and ducked. The bullet whizzed past his ear. He ducked behind the car, using it as cover. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Another bullet smashed through the glass, shattering it. Vance then broke his cover, running forward at a fast pace at Malachi. Malachi fired on Vance, who took cover behind a bin. Vance then ran to a car 4 metres away, firing a bullet overhead as he did. The Bullet went wide, but as Malachi broke cover, it recashayed of the wood and hit his arm, knocking him down. Malachi dropped his gun. _How the hell did this Director get me with that shot. Shit! Eli'' gonna kill me _thought Malachi. He attempted to pick up the gun, but Vance fired again, hitting Malachi's wrist. Vance ran up to Malachi, pointing his gun at him.

''Who sent you'' demanded Vance.

''I am kidon; who do you think'' said Malachi.

''Did you kill Gibbs'' demanded Vance.

_Now's my chance _thought Malachi. ''No, but Eli did'' replied Malachi.

Taken aback, Vance asked: ''Did he put Lait up to everything else?''.

''Yes'' confirmed Malachi.

''Why are you telling me this?'' asked Vance curiously.

''He's out of control'' said Malachi.

''You killed my wife'' shouted Vance. By then, people had come to see what was going on.

''It's my job!'' whispered Malachi, clearly in pain.

And then, Vance put 3 bullets into Malachi's ribs, killing him. Vance then stood up, and saw the Local Leo's. Luckily, as he had just arrived at home, he had his badge.

''Drop the Weapon'' shouted an LEO.

''NCIS, I am the Director'' shouted Vance, holding up his badge.

''Why did you kill that Mossad Officer; you're not even a field agent'' accused the same LEO. Before his partner could tell him off, Vance spoke up: ''He killed my wife, so I killed him'' said Vance, and walked back to his home, getting out his phone and getting ready to call Fornell.

_Fornell it's me _said Leon Vance quietly. The death of his wife hadn't really caught up with him; because of all the adrenaline of fighting Malachi.

_Whats the matter Leon._

''_Officer Ben-Gidon killed my wife._

_What!_

_I know, I don't understand why either; apparently it was on Eli's orders._

_Your kidding._

_I'm not, He admitted it to me._

_Why?_

_He admitted it to me._

_I know; why do you think he did it?_

_I don't know._

_Leon; are you feeling okay; you just lost your wife._

_I should be heartbroken; I know; It must be the adrenaline. _

Vance hung up. And, entering his own home, fell on the floor in emotional pain. Tears rolling down his face, he sobbed. And sobbed.

''I will have revenge'' vowed Vance.

And then, a bullet whizzed into Vance's home, smashing through the glass, hitting Vance square in the arm. Vance squealed in pain, and dived behind a wooden chair. Not much protection. _Sniper _thought Vance.

An Arrow flung through the window, with a message attached. _Original _thought Vance. Careful to avoid a possible Sniper, Vance reached up with his already bloodied an wounded arm and grabbed the note.

_Hello Vance._

_I am Director Eli David. Or should I say Former Director David. I killed Gibbs, and by now you must have realised, ordered the deaths of Agent DiNozzo, Agent Mcgee, and Dr. Scuito. I have fled the country and have plans to resettle in another country. I must applaud Agent DiNozzo for killing my daughter Ziva, but it was in vain. He blackmailed me, and I had to stop that. You would find out eventually, so I have had to stop you. If you look for me, I shall kill more people who you are close to. Fornell comes to mind. _

_Many Pains,_

_Former Director David._Vance got up. I need to call Fornell again.

_Vance, are you okay._

_Listen I'll explain later; I'm taking a month's leave of absence._

_Wh—_

Vance hung up_. Time to get revenge. _

Vance felt everything coming back to him. Gibbs death. DiNozzo's Death. Mcgee and Abby's Death. The Pain Of Years Ago. It never goes away.

_If I can get revenge I will be peace _Vance told himself. _I Will Kill For Peace. _

Vance dialled Fornell's number.

_Listen Fornell, I am going to kill Eli—_

_Why?_

_For peace?_

_You're going to kill for peace._

_To kill for peace. _Vance hung up. He'd sorted that out. Now he could focus on one thing. _  
_

''Vengeance'' said Vance aloud. _Now, to find Eli._


	3. 10 Years

**To Kill for Peace Chapter 3: 10 Years.**

**Second in the Aliyah Series, Sequel to Alternate Aliyah. Director Leon Vance thought he had recovered from their deaths. But when the unthinkable happens, he is sent on a path of no return. Can he kill for peace? Or will his lust for vengeance destroy him. Definitely AU. Minor Character death. T for Infrequent Swearing and Violent fight scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Warning: This chapter contains one swear word.**

**1 Year Later. (After Deciding to kill Eli).**

Former Director Leon Vance quit his Job as Director of NCIS, so he could hunt down Eli without interruption. He gave the job to Fornell. Eli had run to Argentina, he didn't know why, but he knew that was where to start.

**2 Years Later.**

Vance was now on the run from NCIS and the FBI, after killing an undercover Mossad Agent who was there to kill him. What the American agencies (or the Israeli government, it seemed) didn't know was that the former director of Mossad director still had influence on Mossad, and was using that to send Mossad Kidon to kill him; claiming that their undercover every time. What surprised Vance was that if they said that they would be incriminating themselves by admitting they were working on foreign soil without authorisation. Still; maybe they wanted to keep it out the media.

**3 Years Later.**

Vance had taken down an FBI agent 3 months ago, but at a cost: Bullet wound to the arm. He stitched it up himself; so it wasn't amazing. Still; it could not be helped. He was no longer a field agent.

**4 Years Later.**

With yet another Bullet wound to the arm, this time an NCIS agent. He really had to stop running into them. After nearly 4 years looking for Eli in Argentina, he discovered Eli had somehow escaped to Italy. Eli was very smart. There were quite a few NCIS and FBI bases in Italy; while only one or two in Argentina. It would be very hard to get Eli there with so many agencies there. But he had to kill Eli. He had to get revenge for what was taken from him.

**Half A Decade Later.**

Vance's earlier predictions about it being dangerous in Italy where sadly true. He was never shot, but came very close to it. He became a criminal he used to order others to hunt down. He even paid the mafia to hide him. Eli was running like a chicken. He managed to get on a flight to Italy two months after getting there. It took Vance 10 months to get over the border. Vance knew he should stop. But he couldn't – not yet. Once he killed Eli – he'd hand himself over to Fornell. But for now, he couldn't.

**6 Years Later.**

Japan. Japan! Bloody Japan! Of all the places he could of run too, he chose Japan. There were even more FBI agents in Japan than Italy. I suppose he could cut a deal with the Yakuza.

**7 Years Later.**

Now they were in China. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in 3 years. He hadn't eaten 3 meals a day in 8 years. His life was turning into the chase for Eli. What was happening to him?

**8 Years Later.**

Brazil. Brazil. Vance was tired. Extremely tired. Eight years of hunting down Eli had taken his toll of him. But he had to get revenge for her. He HAD too.

**9 Years Later. **

Eli was stuck in Brazil, after the authorities realised that both him and Vance were in Brazil. They'd shut the borders. That also meant that Vance was trapped but he didn't care. What Vance didn't know was that Fornell had gone to visit Brazil in the hopes of finding Vance.

**10 Years Later.**

Vance had tracked down Eli house on the edge of the rainforest. Now was time to end this...

**Location: A home on the edge of the rainforest.**

Eli was waiting for him. And opened fire with a semi-automatic machine gun. _Time to end this _thought Eli.

Vance took cover behind a tree and got out his Sig. He'd have to get closer though. He was no field agent. Vance ran forward, firing on Eli, however missing by inches. Eli opened fire threw his window again, missing Vance's leg my millimetres. Vance felt the bullet whizz by. Vance took off again, his goal to take cover behind the house itself, and fire as Eli moved. It worked. Eli ran to a window; and got a bullet in the heart.

Vance, for the first time in a while, smiled. He had achieved his goal. But, as he turned, saw the once person he didn't want to meet. At a time that should be happy. The ending to a ten-year journey.

Fornell.

**Well, here it is. The end of To Kill For Peace. The sequel, which is the Final part of the Aliyah series, will either be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow. **


End file.
